The Day I Got Writer's Block
by Dominique the Author
Summary: As you may have guessed from the title, I was plagued by an awful case of writer's block, so I decided to do the SMART thing, and vacation in Alagaësia.  Me, and Bob the Narrator.
1. In Which I Introduce Myself

On a seemingly average day, Eragon and Saphira had a strong urge to travel to a certain spot some distance away from the Varden. Shortly after departing, they saw a teenage girl and a tall guy in a trench coat doing…yoga?

This was, of course, not something they were expecting to see, so like any self-respecting dragon and rider, they went to go investigate.

"Finally!" the girl exclaimed, brushing the dust off and straightening up. "You guys took much longer to get here than I expected. Hi, I'm Dominique." The speaker was a fairly short fifteen year-old with shoulder length reddish brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing sweats and a gray hoodie; quite unusual clothes in Alagaësia. "And this is my narrator, Bob. I would have preferred to be wearing jeans, but they're pretty much impossible to do yoga in, so…" at this point she trailed off. Eragon was staring weirdly at her. She sighed.

"Why do you need a narrator?" he asked.

"Because I'm the author, and I don't really feel like writing in first person." The tone of voice in which she said this made her opinion of Eragon's intelligence perfectly clear.

"Can you prove that you're The Author?"

"I'm not The Author; that's C.P. I'm only the author, as in author of this fan fiction. Why don't you just probe my mind and get this over with. There are people reading this who want something to happen already!"

"Are you going to aid us in the fight against the Empire?"

"No, this isn't my version of book four; this is just me with Writer's Block. All that fight stuff is on pause for now."

"Why?"

"Gosh, are you always this slow? It would be a lot harder for me to meet Murtagh if I was helping you fight him, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I guess, but…"

"And what will you do in book four if I helped you solve all your problems?" Dominique turned to Saphira. "Is he always this dim?" she asked.

_Sometimes he is also as rude as you are little one._

The young girl blushed hard at Saphira's lazy comment, but Eragon was distracted by other things.

"You can't call her little one, you call me little one!" he shouted, outraged.

_Fine, since she is smaller than you, you will be little one, and she will be tiny one._

"There is no way that I'm going to be tiny one!" Dominique announced. "I'm not _that_ short. You can call me awesome one."

"I wanna be called awesome one! How come you don't call me awesome one?"

"Because you're not nearly as awesome as I am."

"Yes I am!"

"Clearly you're not."

_Stop bickering! Am I the only mature one here?_

"Well, Bob is kind of mature, but I don't know if narrators count. Anyway, do you think that my being mature will really cure writer's block? I'm here to have fun." She frowned slightly, and ran her foot back and forth over the dusty ground. "Why didn't I bring shoes?" No one was able to answer the question, not even Bob the Narrator. "Oh well, let's just get on with this already! Let's go to the Varden."

_Very well, I can carry both you and Eragon, but I do not know about the third. If one of you does not mind being carried in my talons…_

"Oh, don't worry about Bob, he can teleport." Even Bob looked surprised at this piece of information. "It's part of his narrator powers." Dominique explained, with a tone that implied that she thought this should be obvious. "How else would he be able to narrate different viewpoints that are far away from each other?"

"Well, okay then. Get on Saphira."

After fifteen minutes of unsuccessful attempts to get to the top of the large dragon, Dominique was clinging to Eragon's back as he helped her onto Saphira, certain that she was going to fall to her death. "You know this is really humiliating, right?" she asked through clenched teeth, and tightly closed eyes.

"You can let go now," Eragon announced, but Dominique kept a tight grip, though she started to open one eye.

"Is this a good time to mention that I don't really like heights that much?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"And you said nothing about this earlier, why?"

"It didn't seem so important while I was on the ground. Tell me when this is over."

"We haven't even taken off yet. Cheer up; when are you ever going to get another chance to ride a dragon?" Dominique didn't answer. Saphira got bored with the whole thing, and took off; her powerful wings beating against the air. Dominique screamed for a few seconds, and then stopped and looked around.

"This might not be _that_ bad," she admitted. Just then Saphira did a spectacular midair backflip that brought forth more screaming. "I changed my mind! I changed my mind! I changed my mind! I changed my mind!" she screamed over and over again until Eragon clamped a hand over her mouth. When she appeared to be calm, Eragon removed his hand. A few seconds later, the young(ish) girl asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No." Eragon replied.

The rest of short trip was silent, and soon they arrived at the Varden.

"Hi Nasuada!" she shouted at the dark skinned leader of the Varden, just before tumbling off of the back of Saphira. "Ow. That hurt."

"Eragon, who is this?" Nasuada demanded of her rider. "And how does she know my name?"

"This is Dominique, the author." He explained wearily. "She has writer's block, and thinks that coming here will fix it." Nasuada was at a loss for words, but Dominique wasn't.

"Hey! Where's Angela? I always wanted to meet her!" Apparently the fall had no lasting effects, and Dominique went bounding into the center of the Varden, with Bob the Narrator close behind.

_Aren't you going to go after her Eragon? _ Saphira asked.

"I think this is going to be more work than I expected." The dragon rider sighed.


	2. In Which Bob Tells How He Really Feels

A few minutes later, Eragon had arrived at Angela's tent only to find an angry, pacing were cat outside of it. "Is something wrong?" he asked tentatively, but upon receiving no reply, he walked straight into the tent. Dominique was sitting at the table drinking tea, and talking to Angela.

"Where's Elva?" Eragon asked, looking around. He was sure that Angela would think that meeting Dominique would be a good experience for her, and probably a good experience for Dominique too.

"Italy." Dominique replied.

"Where?"

"Elva creeps me out, so I sent her to the Volturi. Don't worry, they won't kill her, but when she comes back for book four, she might be a vampire, though technically, vampires are dead, I guess. "

"Uh…"

"I think she'll get along well with Jane, unless they compete to be Aro's favorite. I can't promise anything if that happens."

"Uh…"

"The Volturi are a group of really old vampires in Italy, which is a country in the world I come from, although the Volturi are actually from another book. Aro is one of the leaders."

"Uh…"

"Jane is this creepy little vampire who can cause incredible pain, just by looking at you."

"Uh…"

"It's like the Cruciatus Curse in Harry Potter," she added helpfully.

"Uh…"

"You should really read more. You have all this time before book four comes out, you should do something that I find important."

"Actually," Angela said matter-of-factly, "It's really stressing and time consuming to be rough drafted, rewritten, and edited, all out of order too. You would not believe this one seen he wrote, must have been half asleep, but it went on seemed like forever…"

"Well, while I have writer's block, Eragon can read." The author snapped her fingers, and several large piles of books appeared. "Read Harry Potter first, um, then Twilight, no Maximum Ride…"

"Yes, he decided to pair Arya with Murtagh instead of Eragon,"

"Wait, you should definitely read LOTR and The Chronicles of Narnia…"

"And Brom appeared to Eragon in a dream, but that didn't go over well, because he told Eragon about the Murtagh-Arya thing…"

"I always liked Ink-heart… Ooh! Enchanted Forest Chronicles! I love Patricia C. Wrede, but she's not as famous as some the other authors."

"Then they were dueling, but Arya had the green egg, which hatched for Elva, but Nasuada ordered her to be killed…"

"Gordon Korman is pretty funny, but that's more realistic fiction, I don't know if you'd understand it… What kind of books do you like, anyway?"

"Uh…"

"Fantasy will probably be the easiest one for you to understand, seeing as how your books are fantasy, but there are some really other great books too… I wonder if you would like Shannon Hale. Her writing is really aimed more at girls though… Oh, just read Harry Potter, and give Twilight to Arya. We can sort out the rest later." Eragon looked helplessly at the piles, heaps, and unorganized mountains that had continued to grow as different books and authors had crossed Dominique's mind. The teenager helped him find the series that she had mentioned, before he positively fled the now crowded tent. "We better pick these up quick," Dominique said to Angela, "My grandmother was a librarian, and she knows that I'm on fan fiction. I don't think that she's read Eragon, but it still wouldn't do for her to see this!"

Bob the Narrator was taking a well-deserved break. True, it was only a chapter and a half into the story, but he had also been narrating all of Dominique's other third-person stories, and third person was her favorite point of view to write from. She didn't even really appreciate him! Two examples of his finest work that he had poured his whole heart into had just been deleted from fan fiction.

"It's not you Bob, it's Me." she told him when he went to ask about it. "The narrating was just fine, but Leila was a Mary-Sue/author insert, and the whole plot of Bird Girl was really cliché. I thought I would do okay with Tara in Phoenix Song, but my brother kept telling me that people would think that the name was a My Immortals reference, and I realized that Tara was really an undercover Mary-Sue when compromised with my beta to give her a big nose to counter her Sueish childhood, and I just… couldn't… do it! It was horrible! Plus, only one person reviewed, so I didn't feel like anyone actually cared what was going to happen. To be completely honest, I just reviewed a Sue hating story, and I'm scarred the author might come to my profile, so I had to get rid of evidence." All his hard work, down the drain, and it wasn't like he could expect much more. The prologue of On the Edge of the Forest was first person, and he had gotten in only a few fleeting chapters before it switched back to first. Now Maeve was really raking in the big bucks while he, Dominique's old and faithful friend, was out of work. All he had ever really wanted was to be a character, but being the unnamed narrator had at least gotten him into the stories somehow. He was glad Dominique had writer's block. Now he at least had one last role before he went out.

"Bob! I never knew!" Dominique shouted tearfully, as she appeared out of nowhere. We'll fix this together, I promise. If you want to be a character you can, and don't forget that I'll need you for one-shots and other things, even if I write Forest from first person!"

Writing; it's better than therapy.

"Oh! I almost forgot my announcement! Ahem."

**Immense and Very Significant Publication:**

_By Dominique the Author_

**Hey guys! I'm having a lot of fun with this story, even if it's not helping me with my writer's block quite so much as I would like. But whatever. **

**I would just like to put it out there, that I'm accepting ideas or characters that would like to join me, or whatever else you may want to add.**

**Get it? **

**Got it.**

**Good.**

**OOOHH! Grand Prize opportunity! That was a reference to an old awesome obscure and epic movie: The Court Jester.**

**I highly recommend it, and for those who have seen it (or know how to use Google) here is the prize opportunity: complete this line to the best of your ability-**

"**The pellet with the poison's in the…"**

**You will win either up to 100 of your own words in a chapter with character reactions, OR a minimum of 100 of my words on your topic with character reactions. Certain topics i.e. anything over T, will not be honored.**

**This offer is good until approximately the time which someone wins. At that time I may choose to post a new challenge.**

"So good luck to everyone, except for people related to me, who are not allowed to participate!" Dominique finished. "Hey Bob, I'm bored. Let's do something really cliché next chapter."

And I'll end on that daunting note! Mwahaha!


	3. In Which We Play Truth Or Dare

"Okay so first on the agenda is announcements. The challenge I have issued in the last chapter has been answered by not one, but TWO people. It is now officially closed. The prizes offered will be granted in this chapter. A new challenge will be posted at the end of this chapter. Any questions?"

"Yes," Murtagh replied, "What are we all doing here?"

"We're having an official meeting, and after this we will be playing Truth or Dare. Anyone else?"

"Yes," Nasuada asked, "Why is Murtagh here? He's evil!"

"The war thing is on hold until I leave or book four comes out, and he's one of my favorite characters. Anyone else?"

"Yes," said Eragon, "When you say that we'll be playing Truth or Dare, will it be one of the cliché ones where if you don't want to answer a question you remove an article of clothing, and Arya ends up without a shirt and realizes/admits that she's in love with me?" SMACK

"That wasn't a brilliant thing to say in front of her. And no, I disprove of the removal of clothing, particularly because; A.) I don't want to see you naked, B.) I will also be playing and C.) I think that everyone should already know to take their shoes and socks of first! Anyone else?"

"Yes," responded Bob the Narrator, "Can I play?"

"Yes, does anyone else have any questions?" No one else had any questions. "Good. Now, next on the agenda is an introduction. Drumrolls please!" No one did anything. "Come on guys! We can do better than this! Remember, this Truth or Dare game could go a couple of different ways…." An impressive drumroll came from everyone; even Saphira and Thorn banged their tails on the ground. "Thank you. Hey, Bob the Narrator, where's Fred the Announcer?"

"I'm right over here!" came a booming voice as a figure in a three piece suit came strolling into the conference room.

"Alright, announce my guest! And keep the drumroll up everyone!"

"Announcing Dominique's sometimes beta, the author formerly known as Sparkle Girl, now known as Witchy Pixie… Ivie!"

"Thanks Fred! You can go now." Dominique beamed as a short girl with glasses and brown hair entered the room.

"What was all that about?" Ivie asked. "You didn't need to make such a big deal."

"Of course I did! Everything must be over the top!"

"Uh, alright…"

"So lastly, I would like to declare myself leader of Alagaësia. Are there any objections?"

"We can just declare stuff like that?" asked a shocked Nasuada.

"It usually works better for an all-powerful authoress, but yeah. So does anyone have any objections? Anything else to discuss? No? Everyone ready to play Truth or Dare? Orik gets to go first because I haven't mentioned him yet."

"And today, playing what promises to be an exciting game of Truth or Dare, we have Nasuada, Orik, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Angela, Arya, Ivie, Bob the Narrator, and the incredible, awesome, all-powerful authoress, and leader of Alagaësia; Dominique!"

"I pay him extra to compliment me," the teenager explained, while eating from a giant bowl of popcorn. "Orik, you can start now."

"Eragon, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to go get me some ale."

"NO!" Dominique screamed, "There will be no excessive drinking, sexual content, or emotional scarring! Read the Rule Book!" The said rule book was thrown at Orik's head.

"Define 'emotional scarring'." Murtagh requested, looking troubled.

"Potentially life changing; I'll tell you if you cross the line. Anyway, Orik must think of another dare for Eragon."

"Uh, I dare you to make a fairth of whatever you're thinking of right now."

"And the first dare has been rejected by the authoress, and so a new one has been submitted. Orik has dared Eragon to make a fairth of whatever he's thinking about… Bets are coming in, many people think that it will be a potentially embarrassing picture of Arya, but no one can say for sure… He's almost finished, Ladies and Gentlemen, it's…it's…"

It was a piece of pie. Eragon was surveying his work longingly, and Dominique was also looking at it hungrily.

"Hey, Nasuada, order someone to go get us pie, and pizza too." she said.

"What's pizza?" Nasuada asked when she had summoned a servant to take their order.

"I'll get it." The authoress snapped her fingers, and a confused delivery guy popped out of nowhere. "How many pizzas can dragon eat, I wonder? Hey, Saphira, how hungry are you?"

_I am not very hungry, tiny one. I don't think I will have any of your food._

"Okay, so none for the dragons…oh, just make it ten cheese, uh five pesto, three sausages, and four veggie with extra mushrooms." Another snap and the delivery man disappeared. "Uh, on with the game!"

"It's my turn, and I'm going to choose Ivie."

"Um, truth."

"What is the dumbest thing that you've done in front of a large group of people?"

"Screwed up at this stupid talent show where I was supposed to be playing the entertainer on the piano, and then the stupid MC tried to make me try again. It was horrible. Bob, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you do before you became a narrator?"

Bob flushed bright red, and mumbled something unintelligible. Just then, the delivery guy showed up again, this time with a red wagon full of boxes of pizza.

"Pizza!" shouted Dominique, as she grabbed a box. "Everyone help yourselves. Bob answer your question, or I'll answer it for you."

"Before I was Dominique's narrator, I was her…imaginary friend." Bob answered in a tiny voice. Everyone stared at either him or Dominique.

"Keep going." She told him, a smirk on her face.

"My name was still Bob, but I was only two inches tall, and I stole socks from the dryers."

A random middle age woman showed up out of nowhere. "So all these years it was YOU! They told me I was crazy, but now I have proof!" After she had poofed away, the atmosphere in the room was somewhat awkward.

"Uh, Arya, truth or dare?" Bob said after a pause

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to color your hair purple. Then blind fold Eragon and have him cut off at least six inches." Arya's mouth hung open, until Angela took pity, and cast the color changing spell on her own. The shade of purple that she chose went well with her complexion, but it was still…purple. The elfin princess was still in a state of shock when Eragon approached her with a scissors. He tried to be careful, but it's not easy when you're blind folded, and Arya's beautiful hair was no more. Nasuada hurried over and secured what was left of her hair in a French roll to hide most of the damage. Arya was still in shock.

"And after Bob shares secrets of his past he's going for revenge. Arya appears to be in shock, which is good news for Bob, and also for Eragon who cut her hair. The game cannot go on until Arya dares somebody, and as she is unable to do that right now, most members seem to be taking a break to scarf down all the pizza they can. Oh…Wait, Arya seems to be coming back…"

"Psst! Eragon, go comfort her! Save us all!" whispered Angela.

"You've got to be kidding! I was the one who cut off her hair! She'll never forgive me!"

"You're better off than Bob at least," Angela pointed out.

"Look at the bright side," Dominique was saying, "At least you're not a Mary Sue anymore." This didn't have quite the effect intended, but at least she stopped throwing things at Bob, who was huddled in the corner. "Just dare someone else already!"

"Angela, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever used herbs, magic, or potions to influence the decisions of someone in this room?"

"Yes. Nasuada, truth or dare?"

"Who did you…?"

"Only one question at a time. Nasuada?"

"Oh, dare I guess."

"Act like a two year old until your next turn." Nasuada did something really unexpected; she giggled. She grabbed her long dark hair and stuck it in two bunches, with one much higher than the other.

"Arya! Do my hair! Please, please, please? With cherries and whipped cream, and cake, and ice cream, and apples? I love apples; will you please do my hair? I'll be your bestest friend ever! PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay. Just sit still for a moment."

"You can call me Nassy. I want three braids. Is it my turn now? I get to pick anyone that I want? I pick… Saphira! Saphira, truth or dare?"

_Truth._

"Okay! Why did you choose to hatch for Eragon?"

_I don't know if I exactly got to 'choose,' but when I sensed Eragon's presence I felt that I needed him, instead of him needing me like the Varden and the elves did. Thorn, truth or dare?_

_Dare._

_Very well. I dare you to put feathers on your wings and fly above the Varden where everyone can see you, and do the chicken dance._

_The chicken dance?_

_Yes, the authoress will teach it to you._

"It goes like this: I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I'll shake my butt, do do do doo. I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I'll shake my butt, do do do doo." The second time through the song, Nassy started dancing too.

"Hold still! I have to finish your hair!" Arya screamed. Dominique snapped her fingers and feathers appeared all over Thorn.

_Isn't there something else that I can do instead?_ The red dragon pleaded.

"I'm too lazy to think of something, so not really. But those feathers will magically stay there until you do the dare, so I guess you could just go through life wearing feathers."

_I had to do it in the movie. _Saphira offered.

_What happened?_

_Devoted fans everywhere hated it because it wasn't true to the books._

Thorn leapt into the sky.

_I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I'll shake my butt, do do do doo. I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I'll shake my butt, do do do doo._ Thorn sang. When he had finished, all the giant red feathers fell off. Nassy ran around collecting a big armful of them, sticking some in her hair.

"Aren't they so so so pretty?" she asked.

_I have been forced to play this game and I want revenge. I dare the tiny human authoress._

Dominique and Ivie looked at each other. "You're a tiny human authoress too," Dominique pointed out.

"For some reason, I really think he meant you." Said Ivie sarcastically.

"Well, yes, but since this is my story, I can do anything that I want, so I'm going to make you take it."

"Fine. Truth. But I'd watch your back on your next turn."

_Uh,_ Thorn squinted at the small figure as best he could, being nearsighted. _You are not the right one._

"Then be more specific next time!" Dominique shouted. "You have to give her a question."

_Uh, what is your favorite color?_

"Aqua. Closely tied with royal purple. And NOW it's your turn. I dare you to go up to Galbatorix and do the "Bother" thing from Potter Puppet Palls."

"But I didn't even pick truth or dare yet…" Dominique said, as Ivie zapped her to Galbatorix's palace.

"What do you want?" Galbatorix asked Dominique and Bob, who had shown up to narrate, showing considerably less surprise than would be expected of one who had just had two strangely dressed people pop out of nowhere in his living room.

"Wow," said Dominique. "You show considerably less surprise than would be expected of one who had just had two strangely dressed people pop out of nowhere in his living room!"

"It's all of the Botox I had done; you don't get to be over 100 and looking this good without some help. I can't show surprise anymore."

"And the monotone?"

"I'm trying to be more like my role model- Snape. Snape always uses a monotone."

"How come you have time to read the books, but Eragon doesn't?"

"Books? I just watch the movies."

"Oh, so you don't know that Snape turns out to be good at the end?"

"Dominique! How could you?" Bob exclaimed, "That was a total spoiler alert!"

"But his reaction is so funny! Look!" The King was pounding his fits against the floor, with his face totally unchanged. Suddenly, he grabbed a sword off of the wall and charged at Dominique.

"You can't kill me; I'm the author!" Dominique shouted, as she made her own sword appear.

"You can't kill me; I'm the King!" Galbatorix shouted back.

"You aren't the king anymore! I am!" Dominique shouted as she chopped off his head.

"Dominique! You can't kill him; you have to do your dare. And besides, what about the whole war-with-the-empire thing? You want to ruin book four? Now do your dare!"

"Shoot, you're right. And it was such a good death scene too! I did the surprising quote, and everything!" she said as she snapped her fingers and brought him back to life. "Bother. Bother bother. C'mon Bob; do it with me!"

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother bother."

"Gah! What are you doing?"

"Bothering you Galby. Bother!"

"Oh, I get it! Your one of those Mary Sues? They always call me annoying nicknames that they think are clever."

"Actually, I'm an author insert playing truth or dare. And I can't for the life of me figure out how to say your name."

"Curse my mother! She thought it was clever, magnificent! She thought it would lead me to greatness! It's the real reason that I became evil!"

"I think that we've done enough here." Dominique said to Bob, and the two of them disappeared.

Back in the conference room, everyone was eagerly awaiting news.

"I did it." Dominique announced. "Murtagh, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he shouted.

"I dare you to find a mirror for Arya."

"Where the heck am I supposed to find a mirror?" he asked.

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Nassy shouted. "I know!"

"Um, where can I find a mirror Nasuada?"

"Nope! You gotta call me Nassy, or I won't tell!"

"Nassy? Where can I find a mirror?"

"There's one in my tent! I'll show you where to find it!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Ahem!" Came a cough from the author. "I have an announcement to make! This chapter got pretty long, so I'm cutting it off here. This will all be finished next chapter! I apologize to Commentaholic, I will put your thing in next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!"


	4. In Which We Discuse Saphira's Love Life

"Quick Bob! Follow them!"

"I'd really rather not," the narrator told his author. "I think they deserve some privacy!"

"But then how will we know that Nasuada is keeping faithful to her dare to act like a two year old?"

"Hey look! There's a last slice of cherry pie, but Eragon is going to beat you too it!"

"Where?" Bob congratulated himself on a job well done. The authoress was all too easy to distract. About fifteen minutes later Murtagh and Nasuada reentered the room, with Murtagh giving Nasuada a piggy back ride. Both of them were blushing, though it was hard to tell against Nasuada's dark skin. Arya's careful braids had come undone, and her hair flew wildly around her head. Only one feather remained in her tresses, though a few could be spotted on Murtagh's person.

"I got tired, and so Murty carried me." explained Nasuada in the same childish voice she had used before. At the sound of the nickname, Murtagh dropped her. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry Nassy; I just wish that you wouldn't call me that, please."

"Alright Murtagh. If that's what you want."

"What happened to the two of you?" Eragon asked, repulsed. "Let's just get on with the game."

"Right, here's your mirror Arya."

*The following scene has been deleted due to elfish curses, excessive violence, and author laziness.*

"How could this get any worse?" Eragon muttered.

"Oh, I know." came Murtagh's evil reply. "Eragon, truth or dare?"

Thinking of many embarrassing questions that his brother wouldn't hesitate to ask him, he chose dare. Murtagh whispered something into his ear. Eragon visibly paled.

"Arya?" he said timidly, addressing the elf that was in the fetal position in the corner.

"Eragon?" she whimpered, "Do you still think that I'm pretty, even with my hair like this?"

"Actually Arya… I think that you're fat."

"WHAT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! I AM SO BETRAYED, EVEN YOU THINK I'M UGLY? I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"Not so fast. They need you for book four."

"NO! IF ERAGON THINKS THAT I'M FAT THEN I HAVE NO USE AS A POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST, AND THAT WAS ALL I REALLY WAS ANYWAY!"

"People will still notice if you just disappear. And Eragon doesn't really think that you're fat, he just was dared to say that by Murtagh. Eragon, dare someone else, and then comfort her. And the person you dare should be Nasuada, so she can stop acting like a two year old and we can move on to something else."

"Nasuada, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to go on a date with either Murtagh or Orik, who would you pick?"

"Murtagh."

"Okay everyone! Back to the Very Important Official Meeting. We will now be discussing the prize offered in the second chapter. Commentaholic won the prize of the conversation among all of you on his topic of choice. To get the conversation rolling I'm going to paste his PM right into the chapter:

**hmm... I'd probably go with your words on my topic, mainly because I have no idea how it would be my words on the topic, or how it would be presented.**

**hmm... By the way, this is Commentaholic talking, not Dragonrider101. I accidentally used this account instead of my other one, because I was working on our story at the time.**

**Well...Lemme see... any particular kind of topic you're asking about? like could it be your words on who Saphira should end up with, probably resulting in an awkward moment with Saphira... lol. In my opinion, Thorn, Shruikan, and ol' Greenie don't have much of a chance. She's much more likely to pair up with a new dragon than those guys. Greenie might not hatch for ages; shruikan and Thorn are too evil, etc. Saphira would be too emotionally scarred by having to fight those dragons that an OC simply has a better chance.**

**And I just realized that I wrote about 100 words right there... anyway, feel free to put it in however you like, whether it's taking my idea and using your own words or using my words and somehow presenting it. Up to you.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**

"So, everybody's thoughts? I think Saphira should start. Saphira, what are your thoughts on potential relationships?"

_Umm…_

"That's interesting," noted Dominique, "I didn't know dragons could blush. He's right, this is an awkward moment. It'll become even more awkward in a moment when I start having other people talk like she's not there… My personal opinion is that we can rule out Shruikan, since he's insane and hardly even mentioned in the books, which leaves us with Thorn, Greenie, or OC. The fact that Greenie _might_ not hatch for ages can quite possibly be overlooked by the facts that dragons live forever, and that the last egg hatching is probably very important to the outcome of book 4. However, if we temporarily put aside Greenie, we are left with Thorn vs. OC…"

"I think the best way to handle this is to use Dominique's authoress powers to bring an OC dragon here, and have him fight to the death with Thorn!" exclaimed Orik.

Murtagh had left Nasuada's side, and was now sitting in the corner by the trash can, looking pale. "Eragon, do you realize that if Saphira and Thorn develop feelings for each other, then we would be in-laws as well as half-brothers? Not to mention um, emotions bleeding over…"

"But think what a great opportunity that would be for you guys to bond again! I mean, it's going to take something big, what with Eragon having sworn to kill you and what not."

"You swore to kill me?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"The problem with an OC dragon really is that most of them come with mysterious Mary-Sue riders, and they're impossible to deal with… Also there aren't many book 4 possibilities with an OC; it's only good for fanfiction." continued the oblivious authoress.

"I think it would depend quite a bit on who Greenie hatches for… For instance, if it's Arya, then Saphira is sure to end up with him." noted Angela.

"Hey Thorn! What do you think? Do you want to get together with Saphira, keeping in mind that she's the only female dragon left?"

_Well, yes?_

"Hey!" said Arya suddenly, distracted enough to stop crying, "It's like Twilight! Saphira is Bella, Greenie and Thorn are Edward and Jacob, which means that whoever doesn't wind up with Saphira will end up with her egg, aka Reneseme!"

**A/N- When I typed Reneseme one of the spelling suggestions was 'rename…' hehe… **

"So you finished the books?"

"Yes! Once I started reading them I just couldn't stop! Edward is like, so totally hot! But then in New Moon, I was like uh, Team Edward or Team Jacob? Bella was so like totally the same way!"

"And Arya turned into a fan girl! Bob, do something!"

"Uh, this looks like a job for Jessica the Councilor!"

"Like, OMG! Jessica is a character from Twilight!"

"The new contest is to find the best way to get Arya to stop acting like a fan girl. The winner gets, uh, to oh I don't know, advertise in the next chapter? Maximum of 100 words."


End file.
